Annoying Brother and Wonderful Boyfriend
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Karin Just want to be spending time with her boyfriend in her room only to have Ren interrupt her date much to her embarrassment. Stuck between being peeve with her overprotective brother and teasing boyfriend, she can only handle so much. Only thing is she might feel bad for poor Anju who may have nightmares about this later on.


**Arashi: This is a crossover between Karin/Inuyasha that's a request for Queenofshire405.**

**Disclaimer: Chibi Vampire/Karin and its characters belong to Kagesaki Yuna. Inuyasha and its characters rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I just own the plot only. There is no money made off this fic.**

Warnings: Au, ooc, fluff, overprotective older brother, some sexual tension, and language

Summary: Karin Just want to be spending time with her boyfriend in her room only to have Ren interrupt her date much to her embarrassment. Stuck between being peeve with her overprotective brother and teasing boyfriend, she can only handle so much. Only thing is she might feel bad for poor Anju who may have nightmares about this later on.

Annoying Brother and Wonderful Boyfriend

* * *

Giving a soft pleasing smile as long, slim male fingers running through her soft purple hair, Karin looks up at her boyfriend to see Sesshomaru watching her with interest. She snuggles deeper into the hard chest as she turns her attention to the book in her hands. She shivers feeling his hot breath blow in her ear.

"Sesshomaru," She moans, feeling like her body starting to flame up.

The door pounds follow by shouting from her overprotective brother, "God damn it Karin! Open this fucking door now! That fucking bastard better not be in there!"

Karin turns a dark red at the sound of the voice feeling the taiyoukai behind her shake with silent

laughter making her glare at him over her shoulder. She calls back, "Ren go away I'm studying!"

"Bullshit!"

"True," Sesshomaru purrs nipping on Karin's ear making her bit her lip hard to keep from moaning out as his hand palms one of her breast through the shirt she's wearing. " I should make you my mate soon."

"Sesshomaru not helping," she hisses having a wide smile at the playful look in his darken amber eyes showing promise of teasing her making her heart pump faster in her chest.

He grunts gently rubs over the erect nub under the shirt feeling no bra making him smirk devilishly as she whimpers and arches up making him click his tongue, saying silkily, "You know we can't not here with your brother and little sister home. Though it doesn't help much since you aren't wearing a brat. Is there missing panties as well?."

"Fuck," Karin grumbles giving the door a dark look as the pounding continues before looking at Sesshomaru pleadingly. "You sure we can't? I mean my parents are gone for the next couple weeks…"

She trails off seeing his eyes darken even more with desire and love within their depths. She could see he's opening up more now they are in private. He growls out huskily, "You did lock the door right?"

"Yeah I made sure of that other than using the seal Kagome given me in case we want alone time in my house to keep Ren out. Too bad he can't go to her to bug," She grumbles out, electricity and heat as the hand goes udder her shirt and looks at Sesshomaru curiously.

"Are you sure you want to become my mate? It won't be easy to stop," He replies giving a serious look.

"Sesshomaru, we been together for three years and I'm near my eighteenth birthday besides I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Karin said gazing at Sesshomaru who flips them over until she's laying beneath him.

"Hm true," He growls nuzzling her necking making her whine out softly. "Love you too, Karin. My sweet little Vampire."

* * *

-Outside the room-

Ren turns a green color hearing his sister shout out, "Sesshomaru!"

He turns beside him seeing Anju a very dark red while Boogie in her arms howl out with laughter. He growls out snappishly, "What's with you?"

"I'm going to sleep outside," Anju squeaks dashing down the stairs when a smell of lust comes from within the room.

Before adding as an afterthought, "No way staying inside hearing my sister scream…."

"Well it's about time she gotten laid!" Boogie calls from Anju's arms howling out with crazy laughter making the vampire to nearly fall on her feet at the words at the bottom of the stars before slamming the front door shut.

"KARIN MAAKA! I DEMAND YOU OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" he shouts banging on the door wanting to protect his innocent kid sister.

A female scream come out of the room follow by a male growl. He lifts a hand to his nose to help ignore the smell.

"Sesshomaru make me yours," Karin' pants making Ren lose all color before a grimace look appears and he walks off.

"Ugh that isn't an image I want of my own sister," Ren said shivering in disgust dashing away.

He didn't' see the door open with a half-naked Sesshomaru smirking while Karin only wearing his shirt looks at him with a please look.

"Now I get to have my Sesshomaru," She growls sexily making the taiyoukai to smile shutting the door kissing her on the lips murmuring to her.

"Mine."

"Always yours," She answers returning his kiss.

* * *

**Arashi: Well I'm happy with it coming out. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
